the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jungle Book (2019 CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for "The Jungle Book" (2019) Logos Opening DISNEY Presents A CHRIS MELEDANDRI/'FAIRVIEW ENTERTAINMENT'/'OWEN LARAMORE'/'DI BONAVENTURA PICTURES' Production "The Jungle Book" Closing Directed by PIERRE COFFIN Co-Directed by CHRISTOPHE LOURDELET PETER J. WILSON GARTH JENNINGS Produced by LORENZO DI BONAVENTURA, p.g.a JON FAVREAU, p.g.a CHRIS MELEDANDRI JANET HEALY BRIGHAM TAYLOR Executive Producers JOHN LASSETER CHRIS RENAUD ROBERT ZEMECKIS GARY RANDOLPH KRISEL ERIC COLEMAN OWEN LARAMORE Story by OWEN LARAMORE Screenplay by JONATHAN AIBEL and GLENN BERGER Based on "The Jungle Book" and the Mowgli Stories by RUDYARD KIPLING WILL SMITH JASON BATEMAN CHICTWEL MENDON TOM EVANS LUPITA NYONG'O GIANCARLO ESPOSITO CHRIS WALKEN ANTHONY GONZALEZ JOHN RATZENBERGER Edited by CHRIS CARTAGENA H. LEE PETERSON MARK LIVOLSI Original Music/Score Composed by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH JOHN DEWBEY Production Designer SHELDON WILLIAMS Head of Story JOE PARITO Head of Character Animation GARY ZEMOKINGS Head of Layout ZACK MENDES Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES DIRECTORS OF PHOTOGRAPHY Lighting BILL POPE Camera CALEB DESCHANEL Art Director TIMOTHY LAMB Assocative Producers DEBBY RYAN MIKE SMITH Production Manager BRETT HOFFMAN Lighting Supervisors JEFFREY KATZENBERG SUSAN ROSS MATTHEW MORRISION SIMON BLACK STEVE MILLER Supervising Animators JAN ROEIFS BRAIN LEWIS MAX LEWSON SARAH SUES ANDY SMITH MARTIN BRATT RANDY CARTWRIGHT Digital Producer SAM TERRYSON Post Production Designer JESSE DAYTON CG Supervisors ERIC DARNELL JASON WILLIAM SCHEIER RICK DOYLE LARRY SMITH JOSH MILLER SIMON BLACK GRAY SUMMERS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Design RANDY THOM Executive Music Producers CHRIS MORTAIN TOM MacDOUGALL Illumination Mac Guff Senior Executive JACQUES BLED After Post Credit Scene Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Illumination Mac Guff Co-Producer BRAD BIRD Based on Disney's "The Jungle Book" (2016) Screenplay by JUSTIN MARKS The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank KAREN GILCHRIST PETER TOBYANSEN JOHN BARTNICKI MOLLY ALLEN CHRISTOPHER GLASS RALPH WRIGHT WOLFGANG REITHERMAN and the Walt Disney Animation Artists and Crew who created the original 1969 animated and 2016 Live-action film. CAST "THE BARE NECESSITIES" Performed by Will Smith and Anthony Gonzalez Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Arragted by George Bruns Produced by Eric Gad "COLONEL HATHI'S MARCH" Performed by John Ratzenberger Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Arragted by George Bruns Produced by Eric Gad "I WANNA BE LIKE YOU" and "I WANNA BE LIKE YOU" (Disney Mania) Performed by Chris Walken and Smash Mouth Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Ended Credits Produced by BJ Produced by Joe Sliverman and Eric Gad "TRUST IN ME" Performed by Tom Evans Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Arragted by George Bruns Produced by Eric Gad "THE BARE NECESSITIES" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Walt Disney Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "BIKE (from 'THE JUNGLE BOOK (2019 MIX')" Written by Kevin Lee Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Universal Records Original Soundtrack Avaialble On In Memory of GARRY SHANDLING The Producers Wish To Thank: Disney’s Animal Kingdom Theme Park Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios Howard DePass Footages: "The Angry Birds Movie" 2016 Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures Entertainment, Inc. "Robin Hood" 2018 Summit Entertainment "Warcraft" 2016 Universal Pictures and Tencent Pictures "Men in Black: International" 2019 Columbia Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Tencent Pictures "Dark Shadows" 2012 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Village Roadshow Pictures, GK Films and The Zanuck Company "Step Up 3D" 2010 Summit Entertainment and Offspring Entertainment SPECIAL THANKS TBA Filmed at Pinewood Studios Atlantia, Georgia Copyright ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc/Illumination All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Illumination was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced by ILLUMINATION ANIMATION Everywhile, Sydney, Califorina Category:Credits